The Longest Mile
by tinkrbell225
Summary: Ray and the guys have a big fight


The Longest Mile  
  
I'm cold, wet, and walking home. The last thing in the world I wanted to do today. All I was wearing was my jumpsuit. The guys left me not on purpose no matter how mad we were at each other they would not lever me on purpose. But I'm sill furious at them. I could have taken a cab but I needed to blow off some stem before I would get home. Now that I was alone and freezing I let my self-think about what happened that day.  
  
I was in the basement working on away to track ghost esters with a PKE meter. I figured that it would make our lives easer, if we could track the ghost we would have spares to our advantage. I all so wanted to be able to track Slimmer, in case he got in to trouble with another ghost. I didn't tell the guys that through. Then suddenly Peter came down yelling and screaming at me about something Slimier did. As if it was my fault. I tried to talk to Peter and tell him I was sorry but it wasn't my fault. Then Winston and Egon came in, yelling too. Peter said:  
  
"If you can't control  
  
you pet ghost Ray then why don't you just get rid of him"  
  
I looked at Peter and felt my anger start to get the better of me. when said:  
  
"Yes, Winston and I agree with Peter. If you can not control Slimier then we should cast him and put him with the other ghosts"  
  
I looked at Winston and he nodded. I saw anger in his dark eyes. Then I looked in to Egon's eyes and saw furry in is blue eyes. Last but not least I looked in to Peter green eyes and saw pure rage. For once in my life instead of backing down I took up my position with full uncountable anger. I said vary comely:  
  
"Slimier is not just my pet ghost guys. He's all of ours, we all decided to watch out for him"  
  
"Ya and we are doing all the work where your down hear playing around"  
  
Peter said that with a hatful tone. His eyes looked at my invention to me. I saw a cruel glow in his green eyes I know and trusted so well.  
  
"Peter don't do it or I'll never forgive you"  
  
Peter looked me in the eyes and know what I meant. He never took his eyes off mine, as he walked over to my invention. He pick it up, throw it on the ground, and stomped on it. It all happen in slow motion, I was hurt and anger. I saw of satiation in his eyes. My anger turned in to a rag and I was about to take Peters head off when the alarm went off. We had an embrace. It was a class 5 in the Ware House distract,  
  
We got there and the bust went bad. Cause we could not work together. We never got the ghost. I walked around back to see were it went. I walked a little ways away, I was going to go back and tell them that it would be easer to find if I had my devise and throw it in to Peter face. When I got back they had already left. Now I was walking home in the snow. As the howling winds hit me I felt my anger fade. I couldn't remember the bust it was a blur. I was to anger to pay attention. I thought about it and realized that Slimier must have done something really bad to make everyone so mad. Expressly after what Peter did. I felt really bad about telling Peter that I would never forgive him. I suddenly remembered what happen. The ghost had thrown Peter hard and Egon just cause him. My heart stopped when I realized what had happened. I stared running, I had to get home to see if Peter was ok. I needed to tell him I didn't mean to say what I said. Then something hit me. I went flying in to a wall. I hit my head hard. I was dazed and my vision was blurred. I saw the ghost in front of me. He looked as cruel and smug as ever. I was so scared. I was all alone. I didn't have the guys to help me on this bust. I tried to clear my head as the ghost hit in the face. I forts my head to clear and remembered that I had my pack on a trap and me. I could cache the ghost and get home to see how Peter is. I tried to grab my blaster but the ghost was faster. It slapped me ageist the wall and held me there. I struggled to get my blaster. And finely got it. I amid it at the ghost and fired. The ghost shrieked in pain and dropped me. That gave me enamor time to throw the trap. I hit the button and the ghost was silliest. Every bone and misdeal in my body heart. I pick the trap up and stared run. I ran as hurt and fast as I could, I needed to get home, if I still have a home. As I ran back I thought that I had finally did it I broke some thing and could not fix it. My friendship with the guys. I finely got to the firehouse and bursts throw the doors. That draws Egon, Winston, and Peter's attention. Egon was the first to speck:  
  
"Raymond are you alright?"  
  
I looked at them. I couldn't find the word to say any thing. I just tried to keep berating. At that moment Peter said:  
  
"Egon I don't think he is Breathing right now."  
  
Peter came over to me. Took the trap out of my hands and gave it to Winston. Then he took my pack off of me and also gave that to Winston. Then he walked me over to a chair and sat me down. Peter rubbrd my back and said to me:  
  
"Its ok now Ray Your safe and home"  
  
I looked up in to Peter green eyes and said:  
  
"Peter are you ok?"  
  
The look on Peter's faces was in complete shock.  
  
"What are you talking? About Ray. You're the One who count a ghost by Yourself and ran all the way Home with a pack on " I said  
  
"Ya but you were the one who Throw it against a wall."  
  
"Well By the looks of You Ray. It looks as if you Were throw against a wall and Beat it up a few times too"  
  
I looked at Peter, and then Egon, and Then Winston I felt so bad about fighting earlier. They were right. They had done most of the watching. I said:  
  
"I'm so sorry about The fight earlier"  
  
Peter looked away from me. Egon took a deep breath and said:  
  
" Ray there is nothing To be sorry about we Were out of line earlier"  
  
"But you were right Slimier is all of our responseabitly and I have not Bien doing my share"  
  
"Ray?"  
  
Peter said. I looked at him and he looked likeI've never seen before. He said:  
  
"I'm so very sorry About what I did earlier. No please don't intern yet. I promise I will never do that A gene if you promise not to get That mad. When I step back and thought about how Mad you were. It scared me something Bad. Then you waking home in the winter, Anger. I thought you mite do something studded"  
  
"Peter what did Slimier do to you?"  
  
Peter looked at me. Peter walked over to his desk and took a paste frame out of it. It was silver and had a picture of him and his mother in it. I suddenly realized why he was so mad. I streehed out a sympathics hand to him and said:  
  
"Oh Peter I'm so sorry"  
  
"Ray I can fix It but your invention I broke can you fix it"  
  
"No worries I can fix it"  
  
Egon, Winston, and Peter took me up stairs and made me some hot cocoa. I thought, I only walked mile but it was the longest mile in my life. For the first time I thought that I could not fix in something that had broken. For the first time in a long time I thought that I was along. I realized that I was wrong that thing would work out because of the bond I share with the guys is stronger then any fight we may have. That walke was the longest mille in my life.  
  
"It was the longest mille"  
  
I said out loud and looked at Peter and Egon and Winston. Peter said:  
  
"Yes, It was a very Long mille. We were Afraid that this mille Would lead you away From us. Can you ever Forgive us"  
  
"Peter I will always Be able to forgive you Guys"  
  
I looked in to Peter green eyes and saw understanding in them as well as Egon blue ones and Winston bark ones as well. Yes it was a very long mile for all of us that night. 


End file.
